Konoha school for RPC's
by Nakita Tsuchi
Summary: Nakita is the new girl in town. She just enrolled in her new high school and on her first day as a freshmen makes a new enemy thats she ends up falling for. Now what? Original character pairings with Naruto People! Rated T to be safe
1. A new school

Disclaimer: If I owned naruto My RPCS would be in it eyebrow twitch

**Disclaimer: If I owned naruto My RPCS would be in it eyebrow twitch**

_Nakita's POV!_

_RING!_

Nakita jumped about ten feet in the air as her alarm startled her. As she sat up in her bed, her hair a mess of tangles in her face she sighed. Her first day at a new high school. Oh joy. She got up tiredly and went into her bathroom to take a shower. When she came out she opened her closet to the school uniform she was required to wear. After she was done putting her uniform on she went to combing through her long white hair. Born with white hair, was something not seen every day but she never really cared. Her blue eyes scanned her image in the mirror and approved of what she saw. She quickly grabbed her bag with her books and hair band and ran down stairs to the kitchen. As she pulled her hair up she looked to see her sister was awake and making breakfast. Nakita smiled. Her sister was so beautiful. She had short grey hair (that was natural) and eyes bluer then Nakita's. She was a bit punk because she had eyebrow piercing at wore black lipstick and nail polish and eye shadow. But it really complimented her. Nakita sat at the table and watched her sister make their food. Nakita's parents had died when she was around 4. Her sister and her lived with their aunt until they had to move out because of her aunt's financial problems. Luckily they were old enough and knew how to take care of themselves. Her and her sister realized they had inherited money from their parents and bought a two story house. There was so much money Nakita was even able to be enrolled in a nice high school as her sister, Nakisha, got to go to university. They even got a car somehow. Nakita ate then asked her sister,

"Nakisha-chan can you drive me to school please?"

"Sure"

"Thanks!"

Nakita got up and went outside to wait for her sister. She heard the car doors unlock and she got in the passenger seat and threw her bag on the floor in the back. Nakisha got in the drivers seat and they were off.

Not to long later Nakita arrived at the school. She got out, took her bag and thanked her sister and watched her speed off. When she turned around her eyes widened. The school was so, big! She was a freshman this year unfortunately but that also meant all the freshmen were new. She walked up the big front steps and started searching for her locker. She found it and dialed in the combination and opened it. She checked her schedule and grabbed the books needed, threw her bag in and closed the door shut and locked it. When she turned around all the kids were against the walls. She looked down the hall to see some guys walking up. They looked her age. Great. Popular freshmen guys with big heads. A girl next to Nakita snickered. Nakita looked at her and blinked in confusion. The girl had long black hair and ocean blue eyes. She smiled at Nakita and whispered,

"I love how they think they're so cool!"

"I know!" Nakita whispered back a giggled quietly. Nakita watched as the boys passed them and giggled quietly. One of the guy's heads turned his head to look at Nakita curiously. He had white hair with a red streak infront. His black eyes met her blue ones and she went into a trance. She just couldn't look away. The guy smirked and walked to Nakita. All the girls glared at Nakita and she just blinked as the guy approached her. She backed up until her back was against her locker. The guy's friends watched him with smirks. He then startled her when he slammed his hand on the locker right next to Nakita's head.

"What's your name?" He questioned. She blinked a bit then responded,

"Nakita, Nakita Tsuchi"

"Well Nakita, I'm Dikay, and you should really learn not to stare." With that Dikay turned and rejoined his friends who slapped him on the back and walked on. Nakita fumed inside. Who does that guy think he is? The girl next to Nakita laughed and said,

"Oh, he's into you!"

Nakita blushed and replied, "Of course he doesn't he's just another guy who thinks he's cool!"

The girl nodded then held her hand out to shake,

"The name's Mizuumi Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you Nakita!"

Nakita shook Mizuumi's hand and smiled. Mizuumi peeked at Nakita's schedule and grinned.

"We have the same classes together!"

Nakita beamed and her and her new friend walked to class and sat in the back quietly. Then Dikay and his pals walked in. Dikay smirked when he saw Nakita.

_Dikay's POV_

Dikay's eyes scanned the room for a seat and he saw the girl he had tormented before. He smirked and walked over to her desk and leaned in so his face was close to hers. He had to hold in a laugh when her face grew red. He then snatched her schedule from her and looked and it. How convenient. He had the same classes as her. He put it down then whispered in her ear,

"You're my new prey, better watch your back"

He leaned back and watched as confusion and anger over took her expression. He smirked in triumph and went to his friends. A guy with shaggy blonde hair and deep green eyes laughed.

"Nice one Dikay, I think you've really upset her!"

"Have you found a girl to bother, Jake?"

"I think I'll bother the one Dikay is after's friend," Jake said and pointed at the girl with black hair and blue eyes. A guy with dark chestnut hair and white eyes asked,

"Isn't she related to that Naruto idiot?"

Jake laughed, "Yeah!"

Dikay smirked again. Freshmen year was going to be fun.

Ah that sucked so much! Sorry Ill try to do better, now see this is a combination of characters I made (AKA RPC's (role playing characters) or OC's (Original Characters)) and characters from Naruto. This is mainly about my RPC's though there will be mention on Naruto characters hear and there.

__


	2. Now he likes me? A shocking twist!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto MY RPCS WOULD BE IN IT

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto MY RPCS WOULD BE IN IT!**

Nakita sat in poetry fumbling with the pencil while glaring at her paper. She hated, repeat, HATED, writing poems! She began twirling her hair around her finger bashing the inside of her head for ideas when she decided she'd write a poem on how her day was so far. Her pencil glided across the paper as more and more ideas came to her head. This is when poetry became a good thing. Suddenly, the bell ringing for lunch made her jump. She was in the middle of gathering her stuff when a male hand reached out and snatched her poem. She blinked and glared at Dikay.

"Give that back now!" She yelled at him. His black eyes scanned the pages as he read then he smirked. He handed her the paper then when she grabbed it he grabbed her hand and pulled her face near his. Her face turned red as she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Let me tell you this, if you're a fun prey you may have a chance with me," He smirked and released her hand and walked off. Her face still red she got her things and quickly shuffled out of the classroom. She was busy staring at the floor to hide her face when she collided with someone and they fell to the ground. She rubbed her head and look up to see long blue hair with a lighter blue streak that matched Nakita's eyes. The girl lifted her head to reveal shining golden eyes. Nakita got up got her stuff and helped to girl up,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been staring at my feet," Nakita said when suddenly she heard a few quiet yelps as a guy embraced the girl with blue hair in his arms. He had red, spiky hair, ocean blue eyes like Mizuumi's. He was looking at the blue haired girl worryingly.

"Saki are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and replied,

"I'm fine just shook up, it's okay Don," She 8kissed him on the cheek and got her stuff. She smiled at Nakita.

"My name is Saki Mitimishi, I know your name, you're the talk of the school with your run in with Dikay!"

"I-I am?! Oh great…"

Saki giggled. Don grabbed Saki's hand and led her off to the lunch room and Saki waved over her shoulder at Nakita. Nakita went to her locker and put her stuff in. She went o the cafeteria and got her food and sat with Mizuumi, and was later joined by Saki and Don. Don hugged Mizuumi. Mizuumi's eyebrow twitched and she pried Don off of her then said to Nakita,

"Nakita have you met my brother Don? And this is his girlfriend Saki."

Nakita giggled and smiled, "We've met."

Saki poked Nakita then pointed her thumb over her shoulder at a table,

"Your being watched."

Nakita looked over her shoulder and her blue eyes met the gaze of clod blacks ones. Dikay smirked when she noticed him. Her face flushed and she quickly turned her head away. She looked up when she noticed a girl with blue hair in the front and black in the back with black eyes sat down and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Clair Hatake."

Nakita smiled, "Nakita Tsuchi"

"Dikay is a friend of mine and he's really into you, like love at first sight, your all he talks about!"

"W-what?!"

Nakita was taken aback. How could the guy that's tormenting her be into her? She shook her head. No it wouldn't happen. She smiled at Clair,

"I-I'm sure you're mistaken!"

"I'm not, and look here he comes now."

Nakita blinked when a hand went on the table next to her's. Dikay leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Your mine"

Nakita felt her face turn many different shades of red. She turned to face Dikay whose face was only inches from hers. He was smirking at her flushed face and moved closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. Her blue eyes locked into a stare with his black ones.

"You've really flipped this school upside-down. You've even obtained your own fan club. And I think Im even falling for you," With that Dikay leaned back and walked to his table. Clair giggled and so did everyone else. Except Don, he laughed.

Mizuumi smiled, "He just admitted he likes you!"

Nakita blinked. From tormenter to lover in one day. How does this happen? No one knows. Nakita stared at Dikay with confused eyes. He just continued his gaze. When she looked into his eyes she found a new emotion. Lust. She looked away. How could that be? He actually wanted her. Her face became flushed again. She looked at the clock. She sighed and stood up. While exiting she put her tray on the tray rack and went to her locker. Grabbing her schedule she looked at it. Gym, co-ed none the less. She sighed and walked to the girls' locker room to change into the tight t-shirts and short, shorts. She blushed and walked out into the gym and took her seat on the bleachers. Her friends joined her shortly after and then Dikay's group walked in. Dikay's face turned red when he looked at Nakita and he quickly looked away. She blushed. Then the over exuberant bowl-cut haired gym teacher leaped in.

"CLASS WE SHALL RUN 10 YOUTHFUL LAPS!"

Everyone groaned. Nakita sighed and got up with the rest of her friends and began to run. She had gotten ahead of them somehow and was on her own. Then after awhile she realized Dikay was beside her. She blinked and turned her head to look at him.

"What do you what?" Oops. She didn't mean for it to come out so rude. He smirked,

"You know what I want."

"Enlighten me."

"You," And with that Dikay had ran ahead leaving her speechless. She kept her pace but her eyes were glued to Dikay's back. How the hell did this school flip upside down so fast?! Nakita just kept her pace when she heard something behind her. She took a peek over her shoulder.

"NAKITA!"

Oh god. Fan boys. She quickly hurried her pace so she had caught up with Dikay. He smirked.

At the end of the day Nakita headed towards the parking lot because of an offered ride she had gotten from Saki's cousin. As she waited by the car she heard a loud car horn. Her eyes darted up to see a car who was going towards her. The guy in the car yelled,

"The brake's out!"

Screams erupted from the watching crowd as Nakita's eyes widened in fear. Her feet felt like they were glued to the ground and she couldn't move. She was just stuck. Standing there and watching. As her death came speeding towards her. Until, suddenly she felt a strong push against her side and she was on the grass at the edge of the parking lot. She felt some weight on top of her too. She opened her eyes to see Dikay right on top of her. Her face flushed. She looked past Dikay to see the car that had been almost her death had crashed into Saki's cousin's car. Dikay was looking at Nakita with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah just shaken up."

"You owe me."

"So how can I pay you back?"

"I'll pick you up in two hours."

With that Dikay got up and walked off. He was going to take her on a date. She sighed and got up and her friends huddled around her making sure she was fine. Now she had to get ready for a date for her tormenter gone lover guy? This school was confusing.

_**I just totally took a line from twilight hits self on head Yeah that's right Dikay suddenly is in love with Nakita. XD**_


	3. The Date Part 1

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto My rpc's would be in it damnit

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto My rpc's would be in it damnit!**

Nakita looked at herself in her full body mirror. She was wearing a dark blue tank top and black jeans. Her hair was down for once and was at her butt. She blinked as she heard her door bell ring. She rushed downstairs and realized her sister was at the door.

"Oh your Nakita's boyfriend! We just move into town and she already has a boyfriend!"

Nakita blushed red.

"N-nakisha?"

Nakisha turned around and smiled,

"Nakita! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"I-I d-don't!"

"Then what's this?"

"I-i….u-uh…."

Nakisha giggled and let Nakita go. Nakita's face was red. Dikay chuckled next to her. Nakita looked at Dikay.

"What are you laughing about?"

"How cute you look when you blush."

Nakita's face just turned more red at that.

"S-so where are we going?"

"My house."

"Why?"

"You owe me."

With that Nakita sighed and walked next to Dikay who was smirking in triumph. Dikay lead her to his house and opened the door. Nakita walked in.

"You live alone?"

"My family lives close, but in different houses."

Nakita nodded. She looked around curiously. Until suddenly she felt her back pressed against the wall and someone else's lips moving against her own. Then the lips moved away from hers. Nakita blinked in confusion then took in what was around her. Dikay was infront of her, his black eyes filled with lust, his hands on the wall behind her, on each side of her head. His gaze didn't leave her eyes. She felt her face heat up.

"I-I, what's going on?" Nakita stuttered out. She then felt his lips on hers again, the first time it was gentle, but now, it was filled with passion, and want. She didn't understand what overcame her but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. They kissed until they had to separate for breath.

"I don't know what it is with you, I thought you'd just be another new girl, but now," he said then leaned in towards her and kissed her neck, "All I want, is you. I love you."

This made Nakita's face heat up. She bit her lip as he continued kissing her neck. It felt, so wonderful. Then the words escaped her lips,

"I love you too."

With that, Dikay's lips were on hers, kissing them feverishly. She kissed back with equal passion until a knock on his door separated them. Nakita gave the door a questioning look. Dikay smirked and whispered in her ear,

"You should really fix your hair."

His breath made a shiver go up her spine and she nodded and went ahead to search for a bedroom, or bathroom. She listened to the voices in the main room.

"Hey Dikay-kun," A female voice cooed in the main room.

"Go away, I told you I don't like you," Dikay snapped. Nakita brushed the comb through her hair and continued to listen.

"You can't resist me forever," The girl sad. Great, she has an ego.

"Just go away!" Dikay almost growled. Nakita sighed. She then smirked and went to the main room and went next to Dikay.

"Dikay-kun, who's this?" She said innocently and kissed Dikay on the cheek. Dikay smirked and put his arm around Nakita's waist.

"Some annoying girl who thinks I actually care who she is."

With that the girl fumed and walked away from the house. Nakita giggled. Dikay leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"We make a great team."

Lol I had to get straight to the making out im sorry XDDD ish shot Xx


End file.
